Buzzr
Buzzr is a YouTube channel and multi-station TV network devoted to nothing but classic FremantleMedia game shows. NOTE: Notice the "E" is missing in the spelling in order to make the network more "hipper" with the audience. History YouTube Channel The Buzzr channel made its debut on YouTube on May 1, 2014. It features semi-revivals of Goodson-Todman game shows in a more young, hip, loud-mouth manner. The first show revived was Family Feud. The next was Password and more recently, Body Language and Beat the Clock. Now just added to the lineup is Celebrity Name Game. In addition, the first three original programs which were Big Batsu, Boyfriend Wars (styled as BF Wars) and Guess That Food were created later on for the channel in 2015. TV Channel The BuzzrTV channel made its debut on Fox-owned TV stations on June 1, 2015. As promised, the network is filled with FremantleMedia's library of game shows, spanning an estimated 40,000 extant episodes in total. The network's initial lineup is expected to include To Tell the Truth, Password, Family Feud (with episodes featuring all hosts prior to the current one), Let's Make a Deal (from Monty Hall's hosting runs), the Match Game, Beat the Clock, What's My Line?, Press Your Luck, Blockbusters, and Card Sharks. Lawsuit In 2016, a New York Internet Media company (Codename Enterprises) sued Fremantle over the network's name. (see the "Links" page for details) Celebrating 75 Years of the TV Game Show (2016) In conjunction with its anniversary of the genre, the network plans to create a story arc celebrating the genre's 75th year with new episodes of favorable classics along with additional promotions and special marathons all year long. (see Game show page for details). Extra Two Hours...In Las Vegas and Denver KGNG Las Vegas on channel 47.5 (BUZZR's on 47.2) and KCDO-TV in Sterling/Denver on K3 on channel 3.1 (along with its surrounding areas in Denver having access to network's KCDO's OTA channel 3.3) provide two hours of bonus content weekly to those affiliates to air on another sub channel in their frequency. Those two bonus contented shows in particular are the syndicated versions of the short-lived 1986-87 version of Card Sharks hosted by the late Bill Rafferty and the 1999-02 version of Family Feud formerly hosted by Louie Anderson. BUZZR After Hours...In Canada On September 12, 2016; residents who live in Canada can watch a three-hour weekly overnight programming block called "BUZZR After Hours" airing exclusively on YES TV every Monday thru Friday from 1:00 until 4:00 AM featuring a variety of classic vintage black & white and color game shows from FremantleMedia's library including: To Tell the Truth, What's My Line?, I've Got a Secret, Card Sharks (Perry), Sale of the Century (Perry), Beat the Clock (Hall) and Double Dare (Trebek). BUZZR Casino In October 2016, Buzzr teamed up with Canadian video game company Ludia to release a mobile slot game app called "Buzzr Casino" named after its primetime block of the same name. Featuring a variety of virtual video slot machines based on their library of classic game shows like: Family Feud, Card Sharks, Press Your Luck, Let's Make a Deal and more. Game Day 10 Sweepstakes On January 17, 2017, Buzzr did their "Game Day 10 Sweepstakes" where on the 10th of every month, you can watch the network for the "Buzzr Word of the Day" then you'll enter that word at buzzrplay.com or their Facebook page for your chance to win cool prizes. Streaming Sites In 2017, three very different sites for users featured various classic episodes from FremantleMedia's library. Nosey Various episodes from this site that you were allowed to watch full episodes are: Family Feud (Dawson & Anderson), Match Game (Rayburn), Press Your Luck, To Tell the Truth (Collyer) and Card Sharks (Eubanks). Amazon Prime Video Various episodes from this site that you were allowed to watch full episodes are: Beat the Clock (Hall), Blockbusters (Cullen), Body Language, Card Sharks (Perry & Eubanks), Child's Play, Double Dare (Trebek), Family Feud (Dawson, Combs & Anderson), Match Game (Rayburn), Password Plus (Ludden), Press Your Luck, Super Password, TattleTales, I've Got a Secret (Moore) & What's My Line? (Daly). In the same year, episode of the short-lived adaptation of Brain Wall/Human Tetris called Hole in the Wall (Burns) could also be downloaded and watched. Twitch Various episodes from this site (like the short-lived '79 revival of Beat the Clock with Monty Hall for example) can be viewed in full. Promotional Stunts The channel also puts on promotional stunts surrounding holidays and special-themed events. On July 4, 2015, Buzzr announced that they will be airing classic episodes of Body Language, Match Game, Press Your Luck, Card Sharks, Super Password and Password Plus that were originally aired on the 4th of July in their respective years. From September 7 to 12, 2015, Buzzr presented "Lost and Found week". The block featured rarely seen shows from FremantleMedia's library, including unaired pilots Play for Keeps, Star Words, TKO, On a Roll, Body Talk and the 1992 pilot of the Family Feud Challenge, and short-lived shows Beat the Clock (1979-80 version), Now You See It (1974-75 version), Double Dare, Body Language and Child's Play. In addition, the block also had original pilots of long-running shows like Match Game and Let's Make a Deal. Two years later, the special event week returned again from September 11 to 15, 2017, this time it featured pilots of short-lived shows (and some pilots that have been seen in the first L&F) such as: Make the Connection, Choose Up Sides, Wordplay, Trivia Trap, Missing Links, Winner Take All, It's News To Me, The Match Game, Play for Keeps!, Body Talk, Star Words and the original 1956 pilot of To Tell the Truth as Nothing But the Truth. In addition, this special week featured an episode of the short-lived syndicated reality/talk hybrid show called Richard Simmons' Dream Maker. NOTES: Although a clip of the pilot for Take Your Choice aired in the 2015 promo, the pilot itself never aired during that week. The original 1956 pilot of To Tell the Truth as Nothing But the Truth hosted by Mike Wallace also aired on Buzzr's To Tell the Truth Marathon in 2016. On October 5, 2015, the channel announced their new promotion for their Sunday Night lineup block called "Pick & Play" where it allowed viewers to vote from a list of six classic game shows from FremantleMedia's library, which includes: Beat the Clock (Hall), Double Dare (Trebek), Now You See It (Narz), Sale of the Century (Perry) and Wordplay. After the sweepstakes ended on October 12, 2015. The top three most-voted shows would be added to Buzzr's all new Sunday Night lineup block on October 18, 2015. In addition, voters were also eligible to a win grand prize trip to a taping of Let's Make a Deal in Los Angeles, California or Family Feud in Atlanta, Georgia. The block itself featured two episodes of Sale of the Century, Beat the Clock and Double Dare. From December 14 to 25, 2015, Buzzr presented a "Betty White Christmas". The block featured various classic game show episodes with actress and game show personality Betty White. In addition, you can also enter a special code for a chance to win Buzzr goodies. In addition, the event returned again on December 19, 2016. On February 7, 2016, in conjunction with Super Bowl 50, Buzzr aired a special marathon event called the "Buzzr Bowl", featuring five classic episodes of Family Feud with the Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders taking on the Dallas Cowboy football players, hosted by Richard Dawson from 1980 and the AFC quarterbacks going head-to-head against the NFC quarterbacks, hosted by Ray Combs from 1993. On January 30, 2017, the event returned again as "Buzzr Bowl II" featuring an episode of Family Feud hosted by Ray Combs with the San Francisco 49ers playing against the Cincinnati Bengals along with an episode of Match Game '75 featuring the late professional wrestler/football player/actor Alex Karras. On February 14, 2016, in celebration of "Valentine's Day", the network aired a special-themed marathon called "Love is on the Air" (which in turn is a spoof of the hit 1977 song title called "Love is in the Air" sung by John Paul Young). The marathon features classic episodes of He Said, She Said, TattleTales, Password, Password Plus and Family Feud. From March 22 to April 3, 2016, in conjunction with "March Madness", the network aired their own tournament called "Buzzr Brackets" where sixteen classic game show hosts who are on the left side column: Monty Hall, Joe Garagiola, Allen Ludden, Pat Sajak, Richard Dawson, Bob Eubanks, Bob Barker and Jim Perry. Take on from the right side column: Gene Rayburn, Peter Tomarken, Tom Kennedy, Jack Narz, Bill Cullen, Bert Convy, Alex Trebek and Ray Combs, Go head-to-head against each other just to see who's really got game ("literally"), in addition, you were also allowed to download your very own Bracket at buzzrplay.com/files/uploads_BUZZR_Bracket and set your picks. NOTE: Gene Rayburn was the winner of the 2016 Buzzr Brackets tournament. On April 25, 2016, Buzzr will host a Twitter Q&A session with Bob Eubanks when the 1986-89 version of Card Sharks will began airing that week. In addition, viewers will be able to tweet their own questions to the network by using the hashtag "#cardsharksweek" from April 18-April 20, 2016. From May 30 to June 1, 2016, due to the network's first birthday, Buzzr had their own scratcher game called "The Buzzr Birthday Celebration Scratcher!" where viewers get a chance to enter and win daily prizes just by downloading their own digital scratcher card. The event returned again in 2017. On June 12, 2016, due to the Anthony Anderson revival on ABC. Buzzr aired a marathon of classic episodes of To Tell the Truth. The marathon features five "New-to-Buzzr" vintage episodes including the "never-been-broadcast" original 1956 pilot of Nothing But the Truth hosted by the late Mike Wallace of CBS' 60 Minutes fame. NOTE: The original 1956 pilot of To Tell the Truth as Nothing But the Truth hosted by Mike Wallace was also re-aired as part of Buzzr's Lost and Found week on September 15, 2017. In addition, due to the shows' 60th Anniversary celebration, another mini-marathon of To Tell the Truth aired on December 18, 2016. On June 20-25, 2016, due to the second season premiere of Celebrity Family Feud with Steve Harvey along with the revival of Match Game with Alec Baldwin as part of a Sunday Night primetime block on ABC called "Sunday Fun & Games". Buzzr gave its faithful viewers a "vintage crash course" marathon of two-hour blocks of classic episode of Family Feud and Match Game. As For Feud, they aired their "TV's All-Time Favorite" episode featuring cast members of: Petticoat Junction, Leave It to Beaver, The Brady Bunch and Your Hit Parade along with the Walk of Fame special from 1985 featuring: Mark Goodson, Dorothy Lamour, Cesar Romero and Betty White. As For Match, they aired their "new-to-Buzzr" episodes from 1973. On Saturday, June 25, 2016, the network will rebroadcast these episodes from the week which will segueway into ABC's three-hour Sunday Fun & Games block. On July 1, 2016; in order to continue with its celebration of the genre called "The 75th Anniversary of the TV Game Show" the network gave an all-day marathon of classic episodes of What's My Line?, I've Got a Secret and To Tell the Truth. On July 31, 2016; the network aired the infamous two part episode of Press Your Luck in which Michael Larson won $110,237 in 1984. NOTE: Before this, these episodes have aired on GSN not only once but twice, the first time was in the documentary special called Big Bucks: The Press Your Luck Scandal hosted by the late Peter Tomarken in 2003 and then again in The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All Time countdown special hosted by Bil Dwyer in 2006. On August 25, 2016; due to Monty Hall's 95th birthday, the network started airing "new-to-Buzzr" four episodes of Let's Make a Deal along with two episodes of the 1979-80 version of Beat the Clock. On November 6, 2016; in conjunction of the 2016 election of Democratic candidate Hillary Clinton vs. Republican candidate Donald Trump, Buzzr had a "Salute to Politics" marathon special featuring classic "politically-themed" episodes of: Family Feud, To Tell the Truth, I've Got a Secret, Press Your Luck and Match Game. On July 9, 2017; Buzzr celebrated Baseball with a "Buzzr All-Stars" marathon for which consisted of baseball-themed episodes of Family Feud (Combs), What's My Line? and both Match Game '75 and '78 respectively. On October 3-4, 2017; Buzzr did a tribute to Monty Hall due to his death on September 30, 2017. With a mini-marathon of his hit signature creation Let's Make a Deal along with a short-lived 1979-80 revival of Beat the Clock. This is the first time the network did a tribute to the passing of a legendary game show host. Additionally, the tribute marathon reaired again on October 7, 2017. On October 20, 2017; Buzzr aired their first original documentary special called Game Changers (produced by Balliran Entertainment and Monkey Tree Media respectively) as it reviewed the history of the TV game show genre and featured interviews with the likes of Alex Trebek, Wink Martindale and Drew Carey. Affiliates To find out which affiliates this channel has click here. Pre-Launch Logo Banners Buzzr_Let's_Play_Launching_June_1st_More_to_Come.png Buzzr_Let's_Play_A_New_Network_for_Game_Shows_From_FremantleMedia.png Buzzr_Let's_Play_A_New_Game_Show_Network_From_FremantleMedia.png Backstage Article about Buzzr CDY7JwfVIAEFNeP.jpg Backstage_Buzzr_Page_1.jpg Backstage_Buzzr_Page_2.jpg Backstage_Buzzr_Page_3.jpg Backstage_Buzzr_Page_4.jpg Backstage_Buzzr_Page_5.jpg Backstage_Buzzr_Page_6.jpg Buzzr Lunchbox Press Kit Buzzr lunchbox.jpg Buzzr lunchbox 2.jpg Buzzr press kit.jpg External links *Official Site (1) *Official Site (2) *[http://www.fremantlemedia.com/buzzrtv/ Fremantle's Buzzr TV Site] *Facebook Page (1) *Facebook Page (2) *Twitter Page *Google+ Page *Tumblr Page *Instagram Page *YouTube Page *Article about Buzzr *Retro Game Shows Find a New Network Home *Buzzr Celebrates Independence Day Through the Years with Special 4th of July Television Event! *Buzzr Sets Programming Block of Failed Game-Show Pilots *Buzzr Presents the Evolution of Game Shows and Ourselves *'Match Game?' 'What's My Line?' Buzzr brings 'em back *Buzzr Asks Game Show Fans to Program Its Sunday Night with Retro Episodes *Betty White Christmas *'A Betty White Christmas': Buzzr airing Christmas Day marathon of her game shows *Buzzr Reveals its New Sunday Night Retro Game Show Lineup, Picked By Fans *Six Months In, Digitnet Buzzr Ups Its Reach *FremantleMedia Sued Over 'Buzzr' Game Show TV Network Name *March Madness meets its game show match on Buzzr *BUZZR Teaches Viewers How To Tell the Truth in Special TV Marathon *The Land of Parting Gifts: Buzzr Has Failed Us *BUZZR heads north of the border with expansion in Canada exclusively on Yes TV *Buzzr Heads North of the Border With Expansion In Canada Exclusively on YES TV *Game Shows by Buzzr (Nosey) *Amazon Prime Team Up With The OTA Network BUZZR For Classic Game Shows *BUZZR Retro Game Shows Now Available on Amazon Prime Video *Game Shows by Buzzr (Amazon Prime Video) *BUZZR - Twitch Buzzr Casino Links *[http://www.ludia.com/en/games/buzzr-casino Ludia's Buzzr Casino site] *Mobile Retro Game Show Fun FremantleMedia's Ludia Gamesin partnership with US vintage game show channel Buzzr, has released the new mobile Buzzr Casino *Retro-Spieleshow als Spiele-App Retro-Spielshow als Spiele-App (Warning: German-language isused for this article) *Ludia Brings BUZZR's Retro Game Show Fun to Your Phone with the New BUZZR Casino Game Category:Game Show and Reality Show Networks